english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Jennifer Darling
Jennifer Darling (born June 19, 1946) is an American actress and voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *A.T.O.M. (2006) - Additional Voices *All-New Dennis the Menace (1993) - Additional Voices *Bionic Six (1987) - Additional Voices *Bump in the Night (1994-1995) - Cute Doll (ep15), Cute Doll#1 *Capitol Critters (1992-1995) - Berkeley *Centurions (1986) - Amber *Challenge of the GoBots (1985) - Additional Voices *Curious George (2006) - Patient A (ep12), Patient C (ep12), Receptionist (ep12) *Dink, the Little Dinosaur (1989) - Additional Voices *Disney's Aladdin (1994-1995) - Boy (ep43), Galifem Warrior (ep76), Mother (ep43), Queen Hippsodeth (ep76) *Disney's Goof Troop (1992) - Additional Voices *Disney's TaleSpin (1991) - Additional Voices *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Dungeons & Dragons (1983) - Additional Voices *Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) - Additional Voices *Fantastic Max (1988) - Additional Voices *Foofur (1986-1987) - Additional Voices *Galaxy High School (1986) - Additional Voices *Galtar and the Golden Lance (1985) - Additional Voices *Iron Man (1995-1996) - Hypnotia (eps14-26), Scarlet Witch/Wanda Frank (eps14-26) *Jackie Chan Adventures (2001-2002) - Additional Voices *James Bond Jr. (1991) - Additional Voices *Jason and the Heroes of Mount Olympus (2001) - Additional Voices *Jonny Quest (1986) - Additional Voices *Jumanji (1997) - Additional Voices *Mighty Orbots (1984) - Additional Voices *MoonDreamers (1986-1987) - Dream Gazer *My Little Pony (1986) - Draggle, Reeka *New Kids on the Block (1990) - Additional Voices *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1999) - Narrator (ep21) *Pretty Piggies (1990) - Additional Voices *Rugrats (1999) - Hat Kid (ep107) *Snorks (1985) - Additional Voices *SpaceCats (1991) - Additional Voices *Spicy City (1997) - Elvira (ep4) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1988-1994) - Additional Voices *The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda (1990) - Additional Voices *The Biskitts (1983) - Additional Voices *The Brothers Flub (1999) - Additional Voices *The Dukes (1983) - Additional Voices *The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor (1996) - Additional Voices *The Gary Coleman Show (1982) - Additional Voices *The Mask: Animated Series (1996) - Additional Voices *The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (1984) - Additional Voices *The Secret Files of the SpyDogs (1999) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs (1982-1989) - Additional Voices *The Tick (1994-1996) - Mindo *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1995-1996) - Additional Voices *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1992) - Additional Voices *Trollkins (1981) - Additional Voices *Visionaires: Knights of the Magical Light (1987) - Additional Voices *Where's Waldo? (1991) - Additional Voices *Wildfire (1986) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Annabelle's Wish (1997) - Star *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) - Additional Voices *Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: The Movie (1987) - Pythona *Garfield's Fun Fest (2008) - Bonita Stegman, Bonnie Bear *Garfield's Pet Force (2009) - Betty, Bonita Stegman *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) - Additional Voices *The Blinkins: The Bear and the Blizzard (1986) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Timeless Tales from Hallmark (1990) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *A Bug's Life (1998) - Additional Voices *Aladdin (1992) - Additional Voices *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) - Additional Voices *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) - ADR Loop Group *Beauty and the Beast (1991) - Additional Voices *Brother Bear (2003) - Additional Voices *Cars (2006) - Additional Voices *Finding Nemo (2003) - Additional Voices *Garfield Gets Real (2007) - Bobby, Bonita Stegman, Mother, Rusty *Happily N'Ever After (2007) - Additional Voices *Hercules (1997) - Additional Voices *Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) - Additional Voices *Lilo & Stitch (2002) - Additional Voices *Monsters, Inc. (2001) - Additional Voices *Quest for Camelot (1998) - Additional Voices *Shrek 2 (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Tarzan (1999) - Additional Voices *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) - Additional Voices *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Additional Voices *The Iron Giant (1999) - Additional Voices *The Little Mermaid (1989) - Additional Voices *Treasure Planet (2002) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Kaena: The Prophecy (2004) - Reya 'TV Specials' *Bump in the Night: Twas the Night Before Bumpy (1995) - Sia *Christmas in Tattertown (1988) - Additional Voices *Hound Town (1989) - Additional Voices *Poochie (1984) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Astro Boy (2004-2005) - Additional Voices *Blood+ (2007) - Clara, Ms. Lee, Additional Voices *Hello Kitty's Paradise (2002-2003) - Mama, Lady (ep6) *Tenchi in Tokyo (1999-2000) - Ayeka, Ine Suzuki (ep2) 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Tenchi Muyo! Ryo Ohki Special: The Night Before The Carnival (1994) - Ayeka 'Movies - Dubbing' *Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland (1989) - Nemo's Mother *Ponyo (2009) - Additional Voices *Porco Rosso (2005) - Additional Voices *Spirited Away (2002) - Additional Voices *Tenchi Forever! The Movie (1999) - Ayeka *Tenchi the Movie 2: The Daughter of Darkness (1998) - Ayeka 'OVA - Dubbing' *Tenchi & Friends Special: Pretty Sammy (1995-1999) - Ayeka *Tenchi Muyo! Ryo Ohki (2005-2006) - Ayeka Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *If I Were You (2008) - Additional Voices *Killer's Law (2014) - Additional Voices *The Crossroads (2010) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Rusty: The Great Rescue (1998) - Mrs. Cluck 'Movies' *Death Becomes Her (1992) - ADR Loop Group *Disney's 101 Dalmatians (1996) - ADR Loop Group *Hocus Pocus (1993) - ADR Loop Group *The Trigger Effect (1996) - ADR Loop Group *Theodore Rex (1995) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda (2008) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legendary Warriors (2008) - Wu Minion#1, Wu Sister#1 *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate (1998) - Shar Teel *Forgotten Realms Neverwinter Nights 2: Mask of the Betrayer (2007) - Dalenka, Slumbering Coven *Ground Control: Dark Conspiracy (2000) - Cardinal Kila Balor, Additional Voices *King's Quest: Mask of Eternity (1998) - Lady of the Lake, Unicorn, Wisp *Leisure Suit Larry: Love for Sail! (1996) - Victorian Principles *Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time (2009) - Fongoid Mother *The Darkness (2007) - Gunner Darkling *The Hardy Boys: The Hidden Theft (2008) - Additional Voices *Tiny Toon Adventures: The Great Beanstalk (1996) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Astro Boy (2004) - Nora *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Commissar *N3: Ninety-Nine Nights (2006) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (125) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (17) *Years active on this wiki: 1981-2015. Category:American Voice Actors